


Too Good To Be True

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Prompt: “a one shot where dan and phil are in dan’s house with chris and pj sleeping together, and dan and phil are so needy so they have sex with toys (BDSM) and all that stuff and at the end, phil aftercare dan because the subspace and he realise that chris and pj were watching them all the time i will love reading this :3″





	Too Good To Be True

“Stop that!” Dan hisses as Phils hand starts to crawl its way up his thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch. “Why? I thought you liked the danger and thrill of being so close to getting caught. You love when I do this in public so why not now, baby?” Phils voice was low and gravely, breathing over Dans neck as he spooned him from behind. 

It was a Friday night and after a long week of school and tests Dan had decided to have a sleepover with his closest friends Christ, PJ and of course Phil. Though Phil was technically his boyfriend not just friend but who cares about specifics. Chris and PJ were currently snuggled up together, Christ spooning up to PJ, on the couch opposite from where Dan and Phil were on a mattress that had taken residence on the floor. 

“Phil knock it off,” his voice is a shouted whisper as he tries to wriggle away from Phils grip. Dan and Phil both know that if Dan really didn’t want this that he would safe word and Phil would stop and snuggle him close while they fell asleep. A safe word never came from Dans lips so Phil holds Dans arms with one arm and keeps moving his other hand higher and higher. 

Dans hips buckled up as Phils fingers lightly traced Dans already fully hard cock through his pajama pants. “Wow you really do get excited when we have an audience. I should be doing this more often I think.” Phil musses as he starts to palm Dans cock. Dan lets out a moan as he starts to buckle harder into Phils warm hand. His eyes never leaving the two figures sleeping across from him.

“Shhh, You don’t want to walk them up baby. Don’t disturb their peaceful sleep, I’m sure they wouldn’t be happy with that.” Phil tuts as his hand starts to move harder and faster. Phil starts to grind his hips into Dans ass when he gets a brilliant idea. 

“Strip for me baby. If you’re quiet they wont even know.” Phils words send a shock wave through Dans body that Phil chuckles at. Dan quickly worms his way out of the blankets and Phils arms to strip down completely. He stands there naked with his hands at his sides and waits for Phil to instruct him on what to do next. He keep checking that Chris and Pj are still sleeping, scarred but also excited that they might walk up. He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship with being unable to keep it in his pants for one night. 

Phil stares for a couple seconds, taking in the breath taking beauty that stand before him. “Come here princess and sit on daddy’s lap.” Phil roles onto his back and pats his thighs. Dan gingerly set himself down and looks pleadingly at Phil. His cock is hard and red, standing at attention just below his belly. His arms are still at his sides and his legs are spread wide. His face is flushed and his eyes are huge, waiting for something to happen. A whimper makes it’s way out of him throat as Phils hands start to make their way up his thighs, leaving goose bumps in their wake. 

Dan whimpers again as Phils hands bypass his cock to explore his flat stomach. His mind starts to slip into a blissful blankness as he starts to fall into subspace; he only wants to please his daddy, he doesn’t care about anything else. He stops thinking about his friends beside him or the throbbing between his legs, he only thinks about Phil and what he wants. 

The hands still exploring his stomach start to travel to his back. Phil is feeling the little dimples on the crevice of his back and the bumps of his spine. Slowly Phil starts to move his hands even further down Dans back to his ass. Phil kneads and smooths his ass for what feels like hours, teasing and relaxing all at once. 

He gently slips a finger in between his crack, feeling around the purple diamond plug that has been nestled in his hole all day. “God, I love when you’re all stretched and ready to take me when ever I want.” Phil starts to pull on the plug as Dans legs start to shake around him. Dan lets out a loud moan as the plug slips free, his hole clenching to be filled. Phil teases his fingers around Dan sloppy and open hole, loving the way that it tries to suck him in. 

Phil sets the plug to the side and reaches into the box beside the mattress where they keep some toys for when they are too horny to make there way up to Dans room. He pulls out a big black dildo the is significantly bigger then the plug but still smaller then Phils cock. He also finds the bottle of lube and coats the toy.

“Lean forwards whore. Lay on my chest and stick your ass up for me.” His voice is low and degrading, sending shivers through Dans body as he rushes to comply. He is slowly slipping more and more into subspace, letting it consume him. 

Dan lays himself out on Phils chest and stays on his knees so he is able to push his ass up into the air as instructed. He tucks his head into Phils shoulder and clutches Phils sides. He gasps loudly as his ass is stretched too wide on the dildo Phil is easing into him. The pain rips it’s self up his spine and out his mouth in the form of a pained moan, filling the room. His cock twitches as he stops himself from grinding down onto Phils stomach. Phil keeps pushing the toy in farther and farther. He knows that Dan loves the pain so he doesn’t stop even as Dan hips try to escape the pain. 

Phils free arm lays it’s self across Dans back and holds him down, stopping Dan from squirming. When there is only and inch or two Phil shoved the toy hard into Dan, creating max pain and making Dans back arch. Dan screams out a moan as he gets drunk on the pain, it sears and crackles through his body making him see stars. 

Phils hips twitch at the noise that comes out of the withering body on top of him. He starts to thrust the toy fast and hard not giving Dan anytime to recover or prepare. Dan starts to moan louder and he starts to squirm more and more as Phil assaults him with the monster toy. 

After a minute or so Dan moans into Phils ear that he is close and Phil pulls the toy out immediately. The toy comes out with a squelch and a cry from Dan. He puts the toy aside and starts to pet up and down Dans back to calm him down. “You are so good to me baby. Being so good for Daddy,” Phils voice is calm and soothing making Dan purr. 

Minutes later, after Dan has calmed down, Phil is reaching to his boxers and pulling out his cock. He gently lines it up with Dans lose and waiting hole. He doesn’t bother with lube as Dan is swimming with it and pushes in fast. He grabs Dans hips and start to grind them down onto himself. Dan moans louder and louder with every thrust, trying to grind down and take more of Phils cock. 

“Da-addy, feels so good, can I-I ride you-u?” Dan whimpers brokenly as he tries to find the strength to sit push himself up against Phils arm. Instead of replying Phil lets his arms fall to Dans thighs and thrust up hard. Dan lets out more broken noises as he pushes himself up and putting his hands behind him on Phils bent up knees. 

Dan starts with a fast pace, pushing down and up forming a rhythm with Phils thrusts. Phil starts to grunt as Dan clenches around him sporadically making white hot pleasure shoot through his blood. Dan is shaking from the force of the pleasure coursing through him. He tosses his head back with his mouth wide open letting moans and whimpers leave his throat. Phil moans as he looks over Dans withering body above himself, with Dans head thrown back and sweat dripping down his chest. His cock is an angry red and his arms are holding onto Phils knees for dear life. 

Dans eyes shoot open and he leans forward with his arms on Phils chest as he slams down hard onto Phils cock. His whole body tenses as the head of Phils cock slams into his prostate. He moans as he starts to cum, covering Phils chest with white sticky stuff. His eyes close hard and his mouth falls open on a silent scream, his nails dig into Phils chest with a sharp pain. 

Phil cums right after Dan does. He groans loudly as the burning heat of Dans hole clenches around him. He thrusts one last time hard into Dan and his hand push Dan fulling onto him. He rides out his high as Dan whimpers in pain from the over stimulation. 

Dans arms collapse and he falls onto Phils still heaving and sweaty chest. He kisses the side of Phils neck in thanks and starts to fall asleep. “Don’t fall asleep on me Dan I need to clean you up.” Dan whines and rolls off on Phil to lay on his back. Phil sits up and grabs the plug that Dan was wearing and gently pushes it back into him. Dan shivers but other wise he doesn’t complain or move. Phil grabs a cloth from their toy box and wipes Dans clean of sweat and cum. 

Once Phil is finished he cuddles back up with Dan, resuming their position like nothing happened. 

“I didn’t know you guys were that kinky.” Comes a gruff voice from the couch. Both Dan and Phils eyes widen as they look at Chris with his hand obviously down Pjs pants and Pjs eyes closed with bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can send me prompts @phan-smut-stuff on tumblr!


End file.
